It's You and Me
by wryencounter
Summary: Title changed from Say You'll Date Me to It's You and Me! I had a request for a high school au with Jaime and Bart in detention, with smut. This isn't extremely smutty, but it warrants an M rating. This will be used for all fics relating to my delinquent!Jaime AU! Rating will stay at M for current, and future smut.
1. Detention

Bart walked into detention for the first time in his life. He didn't really deserve to be here; he had just been getting even with Conner and Tim for picking on him all the time. It wasn't his fault he was so skinny and weak.

His revenge had simply been poorly executed, and his teacher, Mr. Allen, who also happened to be his uncle, caught him trying to bust into Tim's locker.

Detention happened to be in the chemistry room today, so he took a seat at the table in the middle of the room, dropping his backpack on the floor next to him.

Another boy, Jaime, who Bart knew to be the regular troublemaker walked in and sat at the table right behind his.

At least he didn't have to spend detention by himself.

Mr. Allen walked in and said, "Ah, Jaime. I'm so glad you could make it on time for once."

"I've got plans tomorrow that I can't afford to miss, and if you gave me detention again for being late I'd be screwed."

Mr. Allen gave Jaime a very tired look.

"You're both to sit here for the next two hours, no talking, and no sleeping. And that goes double for you Jaime."

Jaime must have made some kind of face or gesture that Bart couldn't see because Mr. Allen rolled his eyes and headed out the door and across the hall to his office.

"So, what are you in for?" Jaime asked Bart.

Bart turned his head slightly to the left to find Jaime's face right next to his, and the boy himself stretched across the table.

"Uh," he looked towards the door to make sure his uncle wasn't coming back. "Trying to bust into Tim Drake's locker."

"Him and that Conner kid are the ones that are always messing with you right?"

Bart clenched his teeth. "Yeah."

"Stick with me from now and they won't bother you anymore."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bart asked, craning his neck further to get a better look at Jaime.

Jaime was cute, but Bart wasn't exactly out of the closet. He had nice brown eyes, and a beautiful accent. Only problem was, _Bart didn't do troublemakers._

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." He replied, stretching his neck out further so he could grab Bart's earlobe in between his teeth.

"Dude!" Bart almost yelled, but thankfully managed to stay quite enough to not draw his uncle's attention. He scooted his chair closer to his table, and further away from Jaime as his entire face turned red.

Jaime chuckled and grabbed the back of Bart's chair and pulled him closer. "I'd bet that because your face looks like a tomato right now, you probably liked that."

"Shut up!" Bart spat out as he tried to scoot his chair away from Jaime, to no avail.

Jaime draped one of his arms over Bart's chest to pull his shirt up, trailing his fingers up Bart's stomach slowly. Bart shivered as Jaime started to kiss and suck at his neck.

He felt Jaime smirk against his neck. "I _knew_ you liked it."

Jaime grabbed one of Bart's nipples in between his finger and thumb, and it took everything Bart had to keep his voice even. "So what? It's not like I'd ever date such a troublesome guy like you."

"So," Jaime said in between kisses that were headed up Bart's neck and towards his jawline now. "If I didn't get into trouble anymore you'd date me?"

Now Jaime was kissing down Bart's jaw to his chin, and Bart was thankful his voice didn't crack. "That's not what I said."

Jaime used his hand that wasn't busy teasing Bart's nipple to turn his face. "You said if I wasn't troublesome you'd date me."

Bart's lips were captured by Jaime's before he had the chance to respond.

As Jaime moved his lips against Bart's he slid the hand he had on Bart's chest down towards his pants. Bart gasped and grabbed Jaime's hand with both of his to stop him, but Jaime took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Bart's mouth.

Bart moaned into the kiss and accidentally loosened his grip on Jaime's hand. He managed to get the button and zipper undone on Bart's pants before Bart stopped him and broke the kiss.

"Are you serious right now?" He questioned. "You know that's my uncle across the hall and he will literally kill me, _kill me_, if he caught me doing this with _you? _You're the student he whines about at the dinner table every night."

"What if I promise to stop causing trouble all the time and he stops whining about me at the dinner table?" Jaime nipped at Bart's lower lip.

It took all Bart had to not say yes. Yet. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't. You'll just have to take a chance. Say you'll date me."

Jaime ghosted his fingers over Bart's stomach, even though he could barely reach, watching Bart's resolve crumble right before his eyes, and Bart _knew_ that's what he was doing.

"Fine," Bart sighed and let go of Jaime's hand, which dove right into his boxers.

"See, _cariño," _Jaime whispered in Bart's ear. "I knew you wanted it."

Bart was too focused on not moaning out loud to ask him what _cariño_ meant, but keeping quiet was hard period with the way Jaime was stroking his erection.

Jaime started to suck on Bart's neck like he had earlier, and Bart couldn't figure out what to do with his hands, so he grasped the bottom of his chair next to his thighs to use it as leverage to shallowly thrust into Jaime's hand.

Jaime sped up his ministrations when he heard noise coming from across the hall. Bart started to plead with him to stop, but Jaime kissed him, effectively swallowing all of the sounds Bart was making.

When Bart finally climaxed Jaime quickly wiped his hand off on the inside of Bart's boxers, much to the smaller boy's distress. Jaime shoved Bart's chair back towards his own table, and Bart quickly crossed his arms and placed his chin on them, staring straight ahead as his uncle walked back into the room.

"Everything okay Bart? Your face is red."

"Yeah I just sneezed like four times in a row, you didn't hear it?" Bart replied.

"I guess not. I'll be back in a few minutes. No talking." He reminded them.

After a few seconds Jaime started laughing, so he turned around to glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that, _cariño_, you know you liked it. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Bart didn't answer as he turned back around to face forwards in his chair, and straightened his pants.

"You might as well invite me over for dinner; otherwise it'll be pretty hard to explain _this_."

Bart heard Jaime shuffle in his chair, and then he felt Jaime's fingers on his neck, tracing over all of the marks that were beginning to appear.

Bart groaned and sunk down into his chair, covering his face with his hands.


	2. Dinner

I really had not originally planned on writing more for this, buuuuuuut it's really hard for me to say no. So now I'm off and running with this delinquent!Jaime high school AU and nothing hurts. This chapter was requested by rinfaye again, and I added the smut even though she didn't ask for it this time. And it's really bad so don't read it ok.

* * *

The day after detention Jaime had come over for dinner, and everything went pretty well, but Bart had worried the whole time that the vein on Uncle Barry's temple was going to explode.

At least Aunt Iris had been there to smooth things over while Jaime was there, but once he left for the night, Bart had had to bite the bullet while Barry had gone off on a rant, trying to give Bart every reason of why he shouldn't be dating Jaime.

Bart told his uncle that he was going to give Jaime the benefit of the doubt for now, and that he would just have to deal with it for now. It was clear that that wasn't the right thing to say with the look that Barry got in his eye, so Bart stood up quickly, and even though it was only seven o'clock, said he was going to bed.

When Bart got to his room her flopped down on his bed and checked his phone.

_Sorry, cariño. I didn't think he'd blow up on you like that. I could hear him down the street. –J_

Bart's lips twitched at the corners.

_No big deal, I was expecting it to happen. He's not your biggest fan. What does cariño mean? –B_

_Sneak out and meet me at the park and I'll tell you. –J_

_No, I'm in deep enough as it is right now. See you tomorrow. –B_

_Sweet dreams, cariño. –J_

The next day Bart had the misfortune of running into Tim and Conner before class, which almost led to him being roughed up outside by the dumpsters.

Thankfully Jaime came to his rescue.

"Morning, Bart." Jaime said as he wedged himself in between Bart and Conner, one arm slinging over Bart's shoulders.

"Hi, Jaime." Bart tried to not look too relieved that Jaime had shown up.

"What's going on guys?" Jaime asked, glaring at Tim and Conner.

Conner and Tim shared a look, replied "nothing" and started walking in the opposite direction.

Bart heaved a sigh of relief once they were gone.

"Thanks for that." Bart said, looking up at Jaime.

"Don't worry about, _cariño_." Jaime replied as he pulled Bart in the direction of their first class. "I've got enough dirt on them to get them expelled from every school in the district before they even enroll."

"I won't ask how you know all that stuff about them. But I will ask you again, what does _cariño_ mean?" Bart asked, standing in front of Jaime who was now leaning against the wall outside the door to first period.

Jaime smirked, reached out and grabbed Bart's shirt to pull him to him, and replied, "Come to my place after school and I'll tell you."

Bart rolled his eyes, wrapping one of his arms around Jaime's waist. "Is it always going to be like this with you?"

"Maybe." Jaime answered, leaning in to press his lips against Bart's.

But before he could Bart pulled away. "Then you can wait until after school for kissing, because two can play this game."

Bart laughed at the disappointed look on Jaime's face and walked into class.

At the end of the day Bart was at his locker, talking to Garfield when Jaime came up and put his arm around Bart's shoulder somewhat possessively.

"Hey, _**cariño**_." He said in Bart's ear, with extra emphasis on the foreign word.

Bart ignored Jaime while he finished his conversation with Garfield and said goodbye, even though Jaime kept on trying to get his attention and kept on trying to scare Gar away with his glares.

"Are you going to come over or what?" Jaime asked, pouting slightly.

"You mean you managed to stay out of detention today? And I thought I'd be able to get rid of you." Bart said, giving Jaime a quick peck on the lips to let him know he was kidding.

"I can behave when I want to." Jaime smiled.

They walked to Jaime's house together, each having one arm wrapped around the other, talking about whatever they felt like talking about, and Bart found it extremely refreshing.

Bart didn't care how much trouble Jaime got into anymore; he was going to hold onto Jaime and never let go. He may be troublesome, but Bart liked the way he made him feel. He'd even take all of Uncle Barry's crap for the rest of his life.

When they got to Jaime's house he quickly introduced Bart to his mom and sister, and then practically dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Someone's a little impatient, aren't we?" Bart teased.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you had let me kiss you today." Jaime said, pulling Bart to him, pressing their foreheads together.

"You wouldn't tell me what that word means." Bart said, tilting his chin in towards Jaime's, closing some of the distance between their lips.

"_Cariño_," Jaime whispered against Bart's lips before pressing them fully together.

Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime's neck, and Jaime walked them backwards slowly towards the bed.

Jaime ran his tongue over Bart's lips, but instead of letting him in he pulled back, "What does it mean, Jaime?"

Jaime just smirked and kissed his way down Bart's jaw, and to his neck. He kissed at the now-fading marks on Bart's neck from the other day, running his tongue over them lightly. Bart grabbed handfuls of Jaime's shirt as his own shirt was pulled up, and Jaime started leaving kisses on his chest and stomach.

"Jaime?" Bart questioned again, his voice cracking as Jaime wrapped his mouth around one of Bart's nipples and rubbed a hand over his growing arousal through his pants.

Jaime just hummed his response into Bart's chest as he undid the button and zipper.

Bart tugged Jaime's shirt over his head so he could make him pause in his ministrations. "Are you going to tell me?"

Bart figured that he wasn't going to be getting an answer soon, as Jaime brought their lips together again, so he didn't hold back this time.

Bart opened his lips to Jaime's as his pants and boxers were getting tugged down slowly, finally reaching a point low enough to free Bart's arousal from its confines.

Bart moaned into the kiss as Jaime wrapped one hand around his erection and started to slowly stroke him, passing his thumb over the head occasionally.

Bart's opened his eyes, not really remembering when he closed them, when Jaime broke the kiss and started kissing down his chest again. He let out a strangled moan that sounded something like Jaime's name, and threw his head back, as his erection was engulfed by Jaime's mouth.

Bart brought one of his hands to his mouth to muffle the noises he was making, and grabbed a handful of sheets with his other hand. He really hoped Jaime's mom and sister hadn't heard anything.

Jaime used his own hands to hold Bart's hips in place as he worked his way down, and paused on his way back up to run his tongue over the head of Bart's erection. Bart felt Jaime's fingers dig into his skin as his hips bucked up on their own accord.

Just when Bart was getting close to climaxing Jaime pulled away from Bart with a small pop, and replaced his mouth with his hand.

Bart reached out and pulled Jaime's face back to his to kiss him. Bart moaned into the kiss and arched his back as he reached his peak, painting Jaime's hand white.

Jaime pressed small kisses to Bart's face while he panted, seeing stars dance behind his eyelids.

"I really hope you don't plan on using my boxers as your personal hand towel again." Bart said, opening his eyes to look at Jaime.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _cariño_." Jaime replied with a chuckle.

"Will you tell me what that means now?"

"Nope." Jaime said with a smirk as he stood up to find something to wipe his hand off with.


	3. First Date

I have hit the ground running with this AU and I adore it.

Jaime may be a delinquent, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a romantic side.

(Unbeta'd and not edited because I'm tired.)

* * *

"Are you busy this weekend?" Jaime asked Bart, his arm slung around the smaller boy's shoulder as they walked to class.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well now you have plans, _cariño_. I'll see you later." Jaime answered and then kissed Bart on the cheek and left him to head down the hall to his own class.

The rest of the day was going to drag on forever because he didn't get to see Bart until after classes were over. Most of Jaime's classes were uneventful, except for chemistry where Mr. Allen glared at him every time he looked in Jaime's direction.

"What are we doing tomorrow, Jaime?" Bart asked him as he walked up to the brunette at his locker.

"It's a surprise, _cariño_," Jaime answered him, leaning against the lockers and waiting for Bart to empty his backpack.

Bart rolled his eyes as he closed his locker.

"Oh, come on _cariño_, you could at least _pretend_ to be excited." Jaime pouted, slipping his arm around Bart's shoulder.

"I am excited; I had just been hoping you'd tell me what was going on." He turned his head pecked Jaime's cheek. "But surprises are nice too."

When they got outside and were headed towards Bart's house, chatting about their classes and Bart occasionally trying to get hints about tomorrow from Jaime, Jaime took his arm from around Bart's shoulder and intertwined their fingers together.

Bart smiled as he talked about something Garfield had said in history, and Jaime just listened and watched the different little facial expressions Bart made when he talked.

It seemed like they got to Bart's house too fast, and before Jaime knew it they were saying goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _cariño_," Jaime said, pressing a kiss to Bart's lips.

Bart hummed against Jaime's lips, one arm around the taller boy's neck. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I don't want Barry to get mad at us and then I can't take you out tomorrow." Jaime answered, his lips ghosting over Bart's as he talked.

"I guess you're right," Bart said, nipping at Jaime's lower lip.

Jaime bit back a groan as he kissed Bart again, moving their lips together. He wrapped one arm around Bart's waist and pulled their bodies together. He slid the tip of his tongue across the brunette's lip, granted entrance before getting halfway across.

He slipped his tongue into Bart's mouth, reveling in the sweet, unique taste that was all _Bart_.

When they broke for air they were both panting slightly, and neither of them moved to untangle their bodies.

"Are you _sure_ you won't come in?" Bart breathed against his lips.

Jaime smiled and pulled away from Bart. "I'll be here at eleven tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Bart said with a small pout on his lips.

"_Adios, cariño_." Jaime said, turning and walking the direction of his own home.

The next day Jaime knocked on Bart's door, and he wouldn't admit it but he was afraid that Barry was going to be the one to answer.

Bart slipped out the door and onto the porch, his face beaming. "Hey, Jaime."

"Hi, Bart." Jaime said, slipping his hand into Bart's.

"So where are we going?" Bart asked as they started to walk away from the house; Jaime swore he could feel Barry staring at them through the curtains.

"Lots of places, just relax."

"Jaimeeeeee," Bart whined, dragging out the last syllable of his name.

"Well, I was thinking ice cream, and then we could watch a movie back at my house? Unless you want to do something else, it's kind of a lame idea anyway."

"It's a great idea, and I'm happy doing whatever with you." Bart said, and then reached up and kissed Jaime on the cheek.

Jaime smiled and hoped the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks wasn't too obvious. When had he turned into such a softy?

"So what did Barry say when you told him?" Jaime asked.

"Well, I didn't tell him until you knocked on the door. He looked like he wanted to blow a gasket but Iris gave him that look, so he didn't say anything." He shrugged. "I'm sure I'll get an earful later."

"Sorry, _cariño_. Maybe if I wasn't such an awful student he'd like me better." Jaime said, opening the door to an obscure ice cream shop not many people knew existed.

"He's just overprotective." Bart said, before grabbing a table in the corner to wait for Jaime to get their ice cream.

Jaime came back to the table with chocolate ice cream for both of them –Bart's favorite—and sat across from him at the table. They sat talking longer than Jaime had planned, but he loved to listen to Bart talk.

Jaime had gotten distracted watching Bart's lips move, and lost track of what he was saying, until his lips stopped moving and the corners pulled into a smirk.

"Sorry, what was that?" Jaime asked, blushing.

"I said, did you want to go, if you're bored?"

"I'm not bored, I was actually pretty entertained." He stood up and held out his hand. "But we can head back to my place now."

Bart took his hand, and their fingers naturally intertwined, and they walked to Jaime's house, which was just around the corner.

When they got there the house was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Bart asked.

"Oh, Milagro had a soccer game," Jaime said, starting up a random movie that he pulled from the shelf next to the television.

"You didn't want to go?" Bart said as he sat on the couch.

"I go to almost all of her games, and this one was out of town, so she doesn't mind if I skip out once in a while. Do you want to go to her game next week?" Jaime joined Bart on the couch.

"Sure," Bart answered as Jaime slipped his arm around his shoulders, and Bart leaned into Jaime's side.

Jaime was able to pay attention to the movie for about twenty minutes, before he was itching to kiss Bart.

He reached over with his hand to grab Bart's chin to turn his face toward him. Bart chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Jaime to kiss him.

Jaime used his thumb to pull Bart's lip from his teeth.

"This is how I should have done it." Jaime whispered.

"Done what?" Bart questioned, just as quietly.

"Asked you out, you know, on a date. Instead of jumping your bones in detention." He smiled.

Bart smiled back, "I wasn't exactly complaining, you know."

"Better late than never, I guess."

Jaime pressed his lips against Bart's in a feather light kiss. Bart sighed against Jaime's lips, and he moved his hand to cup Bart's cheek before pressing their lips more firmly together.

Their lips moved together slowly, and when their tongues met it was like a dance. When they broke apart Jaime was breathless and Bart was blushing.

"I want to kiss you forever." Jaime said, rubbing his thumb over Bart's pink cheek.

"Then why'd you stop?" Bart asked.

Jaime didn't have any answer except to kiss him again.


	4. Valentine's Day

Barry was positively giddy, and Bart was downright depressed.

Jaime had broken up with Bart earlier this week, and he was back to his usual antics and getting put in detention.

"Bart, you should eat something. You've hardly eaten all week." His Aunt Iris said as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"Leave him be, Iris. He'll get over it." Barry said through a mouthful of food.

Bart and Iris both looked at Barry, Bart with anger, and Iris gave him a look that said 'God so help me if you continue to say things like that I will geld you.'

Bart pushed his chair away from the table, leaving his food untouched.

"Bart, where are you going?" Iris called after him.

"Out." He said, bending down in front of the front door to slip his shoes on.

He heard someone start to get up from the table—probably Barry—but they stopped as soon as they started. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him, looking up at the sky as he stood on the porch, blinking tears out of his eyes.

He shouldn't be this hung up on Jaime; they'd only dated for a few weeks, but he'd actually really liked him.

And it didn't help that he'd broken up with him just before Valentine's Day—today.

He tucked his hands into his sweater pockets and started walking; letting his feet carry him wherever they may.

After a few minutes of walking he found himself in Jaime's neighborhood and he sighed. He really should have paid attention to where he had been walking. He headed in a direction that wasn't towards Jaime's home, and found himself at a little park.

He sat on one of the few not broken swings, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt.

He knew Uncle Barry didn't like Jaime, but that didn't mean he should be so insensitive to his feelings. At least Aunt Iris understood that. Jaime wasn't all bad; he just didn't like school. Bart had to agree that really wasn't a reason to show up late to classes and not do homework, but he understood where Jaime was coming from.

Jaime was actually really sweet. Most people wouldn't believe it, but he was. Jaime had made him feel happy.

Bart wished he was here.

"Hey, need a push?" A familiar voice said from behind Bart, and he turned around in the swing to see Jaime standing behind him, even though he hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Uh, sure." He said, turning back around in the swing, grabbing onto the chains.

Jaime placed his hands on the chain right beneath Bart's, their fingers brushing slightly, and Bart blushed slightly. Jaime pulled him back in the swing, and then let it fall forward.

"So, what are you doing way out here?" Jaime asked, pushing Bart forward on the swing by placing his hands on the small of Bart's back every time he swung back.

Bart's heart was racing in his chest. "Nothing really. Went for a walk and ended up here." It wasn't untrue. He wasn't going to mention that he'd ended up in Jaime's neighborhood without even thinking about it.

Jaime didn't say anything, but just continued to push Bart in the swing.

Bart gasped when the swing was jerked to a stop and Jaime was wrapping his arms around Bart's chest.

"I'm sorry, Bart." Jaime said, his breath warm against Bart's ear. "I shouldn't have…"

His sentence trailed off, and Bart swore his heart skipped multiple beats.

"Why?" Bart managed to get out past the lump in his throat.

"I just… I panicked. You're too good for me, _cariño_." He answered, his hands curling into Bart's shirt.

Bart turned his head to capture Jaime's lips with his own, one of his hands finding its way from the chain of the swing and into Jaime's hair. Bart moved his lips against Jaime's feverishly and Jaime kissed him back and Bart hadn't been this happy all week.

When they broke the kiss Bart said, "Don't ever think that, Jaime. And if you ever do, just remember that I chose you."

One of Jaime's hands left Bart's shirt to reach in his sweater pocket. When it came into Bart's line of vision again it was holding a small box of chocolates.

"I don't need to say "Be mine, Valentine?" do I?" Jaime asked with a smile.

"I don't need to say "Forever" do I?" Bart replied before pressing his lips to Jaime's again.


	5. Misc Prompts

These were requested by people from tumblr! Sorry for posting them here late.

* * *

mangosandstuff #1:

Jaime winced slightly as Bart dabbed at his face with a towel. The look on Bart's face was a cross of concern and disappointment. Jaime had gotten between Bart and Conner's fist, with a slight split in his eyebrow and a black eye.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Bart said for at least the fifth time.

Jaime rolled his eyes for the third time. "Yes, I did. I wasn't going to sit around while Tim and Conner pushed you around, Bart."

Bart huffed and set the towel down on the sink. "That's going to swell."

"Wouldn't be my first black eye, _cariño_."

"You shouldn't have gotten it in the first place." Bart crossed his arms.

Jaime was not going to apologize for standing up to them. He wasn't going to sit around and let Bart take crap for dating him. What else were delinquent boyfriends for?

He stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bathtub to stand in front of Bart, and he tugged his crossed arms apart and wrapped them around his own waist. He wrapped one arm around him and cupped his jaw with the other.

"Bart I would get up and take that hit again a million times over before I let you take it once."

He pecked Bart on the lips once before pressing a kiss to the center of his forehead, trying to get his face to relax. Jaime smiled as Bart sighed and tightened his arms around his waist.

"I know, but now you've got a black eye, and detention, and now Conner and Tim will never leave you alone." Bart replied, green eyes staring into brown.

"The black eye will heal, detention is only for two days, and Conner and Tim can try all they want, they'll never faze me." Jaime said as Bart moved his hands to face to pull it closer to his own.

Jaime smiled as Bart pressed a small, gentle kisses around his eye, and said "Love you, Jaime."

"Love you too, Bart."

mangosandstuf f#2:

"Wear the tie."

"Are you sure?" Bart asked again, fiddling with his red tie.

"Yes, Bart."

"You're sure it's not too much?"

Jaime sighed and walked over to Bart, grabbed his tie, and tugged on it to pull Bart closer to him. "It's perfect."

Jaime smirked at the blush that rose to Bart's cheeks, bending his head down slightly to kiss him.

Anonymous #1:

Jaime sat next to Bart on the small set of bleachers, the both of them watching as Milagro kicked the soccer ball down the field as she was chased by a pair of girls from the opposing team. They were both sitting on the edge of their seats, jumping up and cheering as Milagro made her first goal of the game, which also happened to tie the game.

"Thanks for coming with me, Bart." Jaime said, smiling at Bart as they sat back down.

"Anytime." Bart smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. "It's fun, and I'm sure Milagro likes the support."

"I like the company." Jaime said as he leaned in to kiss Bart on the corner of his mouth before turning back to the game.

Anonymous #2:

Jaime was convinced that Bart had gotten put in detention on purpose this time. He smiled at his auburn haired boyfriend as he walked in, raising a quizzical eyebrow at him.

Bart didn't say anything as he took a seat next to him. This time it was detention with Mr. Gardner, and he thankfully liked to leave the classroom for practically the whole detention period.

Jaime hummed appreciatively as Bart straddled his lap a few minutes after the teacher had left. Jaime captured Bart's lips with his own, running his tongue over Bart's lip, nipping at his bottom lip when he didn't give his tongue entrance.

Jaime gasped in surprise when Bart ground their hips together, his hands flying to Bart's hips to pull them down again.

He tilted his chin back as Bart kissed his way down his jaw to his neck, his skin feeling like it was on fire everywhere Bart's lips touched.

anna banananana:

Jaime pressed Bart's back up against the door of his house as he peppered kisses along his boyfriend's neck and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Jaime, hurry up." Bart said breathlessly, his hands digging into his shirt.

When he got the door open they both dropped their backpacks and kicked off their shoes, reaching for each other when they finished. Jaime curled the fingers of one of his hands into Bart's hair, the other going to his shoulder to lead him to the couch.

Jaime pressed his lips to Bart's as they sank down onto the couch. He moaned slightly into Bart's mouth as Bart's hands found their way into his hair. The hand Jaime had on Bart's shoulder slid down his chest until it stopped at his pants. He worked the button and zipper open with one hand/

"Here? On the couch? What if your parents or Milagro come home?" Bart asked, the middle of his sentence catching in his throat as Jaime slipped his hand into his boxers.

"Yes, here. They won't be home until later." He said, smirking when Bart's fingers tightened in his hair as he groaned and pulled their mouths together again.


End file.
